NE0N
NE0N is a fps game. Gameplay There are 4 different modes in NE0N, each having the same controls with different rules. Each game has you in one of 2 teams. In online competitions, there are 4 teams. Capture The Flag - In capture the flag, deaths mean almost nothing. In the four corners of the map, there is a map and there is one in the middle. Killing someone on the enemy team gives you 1 point, having a captured flag gives you 10 points every 5 seconds it's held. Survival - In survival, there is no respawning. Whichever team has the last member standing wins. DeathMatch - In DeathMatch, whichever team has the most points at the end of 2 minutes, or has 200 points wins. each kill is worth 5 points. Traitor - In traitor, 4 random people are selected to be a traitor to everyone else. Everyone else is innocent, but they still receive a gun. If an innocent shoots an innocent, they die. If a traitor shoots a traitor they die. Talking to other players is prohibited in this mode. Traitors get the option to buy something from a special store. The kamikazee (explodes you and others around you), C4 (explodes those in a 11 feet radius, 20 seconds to escape), Knife (allows you to kill someone without making a noise or taking out your knife, can be bought multiple times but used only once per purchase. An additional thing that separates this game from other fps is the class system. Everytime you respawn, you choose a class. Defenders spawn with riot shields and a pistol. They do half the damage and take double the damage. Medics heal allies when they are shot. They deal the same damage as they heal. Pawns are basic men (or women) that head to the front lines. Gladiators use a very damaging gun that creates a small zone of effect on impact. Snipers are the final class. They do amazing damage, but only with headshots. They get the option to aim their gun and lie down. Each map for this game is completely black with a neon color only outline. There are 2 bases on each map that aren't always exactly the same. Lastly, there is the gun shop. In the gun shop, you can find guns and upgrades for each class or for all of them. Gun Shop Bummer - The Bummer is a gun that works for all classes besides snipers. Bummers shoot eight bullets at a time, but they have reduced damage. Swinger - The Swinger is a gun that works for all classes. The swinger knocks down opponents when they are hit enough times. Nail Gun - The nail gun is a weapon only usable by the Gladiators and pawns. They damage opponents by making them bleed. Ranger - The ranger is only usable by Snipers. It shoots arrows instead of normal bullets. They create a chance of instant death and if it is not insta-death, it knocks you back. Upgrade Shop The upgrades are self-explanatory. Traitor Chance 2X Map selector Walk Speed 2X Crouching Camoflauge Maps Motel Cruise Ship Bomb Shelter Office ($10 DLC) Savanah (Far Cry 2) ($10 DLC) Mars (Doom) ($10 DLC) RCPD (Raccoon City Police Department - Resident Evil) ($10 DLC) Containment Room (Devil May Cry) Category:FPS